To Calm The Nerves
by Trick36
Summary: The world has been saved, and the nations are at peace! So, what are a bored Avatar and his friends to do? Toph/Aang/Katara in the best way possibly. M for later chapters! Updates may come slowly, so until then please Read & Review!


**Hello again, readers! Trick36 here! **

**I apologize for the slow updates, as I've been kept very busy with college and searching for a job! As you may have already noticed, I'm working on more than one Fanfic at this point, so please have patience! For all of you who may actually read these and ENJOY them, please review! I'll take ideas for the Fanfics I'm writing now, and future Fics, so please give me suggestions on improvements and ideas! Thanks!**

A massive crowd had gathered in the streets of Ba Sing Se, people pouring from doorways and even windows to watch the 'Saviors of The Free World' parade through the city. Aang watched, awestruck, as literally thousands of people pushed through doors and climbed to rooftops just to see HIM. He'd never expected this many people to recognize him, let alone cheer like this. Despite his often-humble attitude, the young Avatar couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride. He'd saved the world, after all!

Behind him, a select few of his friends sat, relaxing, while the ever-proud Sokka held his hands high in the air. Each wave he sent their way was met with an immense roar from the crowd. Not only this, but Sokka's audacious personality led him to reward the occasional young girl with a wink. Said girls either fainted from excitement, or tore through the crowd to retrieve their supposed prize. Over all, the display was quite a sight.

Sokka's sister, Katara, stood on Appa's back (as he was carrying them) unsteadily, smiling and waving at the excited citizens of Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom's enthusiasm was almost too much to bear for the Water Tribe daughter, as she was used to the calm atmosphere of the South Pole. Thinking of this only greatened her excitement for returning home.

Lastly, there was the young, blind Earth-bender Toph Bei Fong. Unlike her friends, she was lying on her back, face to the sky, attempting to ignore the screaming, adoring citizens. She was bothered severely, as she could not hear much beyond the cheers, which was like someone was pounding needles into her ears (due to her superior hearing). Not only this, but she hated sitting on Appa's back, as per the norm, because she couldn't touch the ground. This made her feel all the more helpless, being the blind one of the group. Lying still was the only way to pacify her nerves.

"It looks like the crowd isn't going to thin out any time soon, Aang! We'll be here for hours!" Sokka shouted to the Avatar, over the roar of the civilians. "I don't know about you, but not even I can take this much admiration! Someone of our stature needs a break, am I right?"

"Oh shut it, Sokka. You know you're loving this!" Toph shouted to him in response. Sokka frowned. She was right, but he was feeling FAR too lazy to stand and wave for even another hour. His eyes suddenly lit up. An idea! Grabbing Aang by the shoulder, he whispered his plan into the Avatar's ear, who in turn smiled widely.

"I like that, Sokka! Toph, Katara, hold on to something! The people want a show, and they're going to get one!" Signaling to the humming crowd, he held his hand up. The crowd fell silent almost instantly. "People of Ba Sing Se! We are deeply honored by your joy to have us in your fair city, and I thank you for that! This has led me to decide that we'll be in staying in the city for another few weeks!" The crowd cheered and hollered in response. Rising his hand again, Aang silenced the crowd. "And now, to show our appreciation, I'd like to give you a show of our own!" Jumping into his seat between Appa's shoulder blades, Aang grasped the reins tightly in his hands.

"You sure know how to work a crowd, Twinkle Toes. I'm impressed." Toph complimented the Airbender, who grinned widely. Another ego-boost for the Avatar! "Now, why exactly are we holding onto something?" Her voice betrayed her thoughts, her words dripping with worry.

"Just hold on!" Without hesitation, Toph wrapped her arms around Aang's waste. Aang chuckled to himself.Katara followed suit, arms around his neck. Sokka gasped exaggeratedly, quickly diving to join them. Sitting behind Aang, Sokka did the only thing he could think of to secure himself. Wrapping his legs around Aang, he tightly wound an arm around Toph and Katara, who laughed in turn.

"Ready?" The crowd cheered, and his three friends nodded quickly.

"Appa! YIP YIP!"

Before anyone had time to react, the massive Sky Bison launched into the air, letting out a loud roar as he did. The crowd cheered loudly, admiring the great beast. Laughing, Aang cracked the reins, causing Appa to move from a slanted climb, to barreling vertically into the air. Toph, Sokka, and Katara screamed in a mixture of excitement and fear, tightening their grip on eachother. Aang just laughed as Appa rose higher, higher, and higher still, until they broke the clouds.

Appa leveled off, and glided along above the great, white wisps of air. The roar of the crowd was just a quiet buzz at this height, until even they fell silent, awaiting the next move. As Aang glanced around at the beautiful, endless sky, he smiled mischievously.

"How are you guys doin' back there?" He asked, laughing. In return they all squeezed him hard as they could, which altogether was impressively hard.

"You could've warned us about that! You scared me half to death!"

"YOU were scared? I'm the blind one here!"

Sokka laughed loudly, giving Aang a high five. "Great work, Aang! Not only did we scare these two witless, but the crowd was loving it! Now what?" In response, Aang cracked the reins lightly, causing Appa to slowly angle downward. Sokka screamed, wrapping his arms even more tightly around Aang's waist.

"THIS!"

The girls followed up on Sokka's girlish scream with their own, as Appa suddenly dove downward, back into the clouds. He lurched into a dive-bomb, pulling a yell from Aang's lips as well.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Breaking through the clouds again, the Sky Bison gained more and more momentum as they tore through the air, the streets of Ba Sing Se growing closer by the second. None of the four friends had ceased their screaming, which had actually become louder. Toph screamed in Aang's ear, as did Katara, but the wind rushing by had drowned them out.

"Pull up! PULL UP!" Sokka screamed to Aang, who only laughed louder. Seeing that he wouldn't comply, Sokka screamed shrilly.

Ba Sing Se grew closer and closer by the moment, the crowds now visible. At this point, they were going berserk at the display, jumping and screaming in applause. Aang, seeing the streets only seconds away, pull hard on the reins, ceasing Appa to pull up and level out again, soaring over the buildings of the city. For greater effect, Aang led the Bison to fly around the crowds, gliding in giant circles around the people. The crowd went absolutely manic at this, growing louder and louder without any hint of stopping.

Circles growing smaller and smaller, Appa eventually stopped directly over the citizens of Ba Sing Se, hovering low over their heads. Aang stood, a huge grin on his face. Waving once more to their audience, he signaled to Appa to fly, and they flew away from the throngs of people.

Finally safe, Toph, Katara, and Sokka released their grip on Aang. These were traded for blows, as Toph smacked Aang in the back of his head.

"Twinkle Toes, give me more WARNING next time you do something like that!"

"How about we ALL get a little more warning, next time!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! You have to admit, that was awesome! And they loved it!" Aang retorted. Smiling, he led Appa in the direction of the suite they would be staying at. Sokka glanced over the edge of Appa's back, down at the great Earth Kingdom.

"Ya know… We don't HAVE to end the day already!" He looked back at the others, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Eh? What do you mean, Sokka?" Aang responded, glancing back at his eager friend. Sokka glanced over at Katara, then Toph, and back to Aang.

"Oh, you'll see!"

**Thanks for reading! I know, this chapter was a little dull, but it only gets better! I promise! Review please!**


End file.
